He's back
by sergeant peace
Summary: Kimi had a good life, great boyfriend, straight A student, and a good job, but now a ghost from her past has come to haunt her, and with his reappearance several crimes spring up, Can Kimi stop him? or is it just a matter of time before she's one of the victims.
1. ghost from the past

Kimi woke up to her alarm, she groaned and got out of bed, stretching.

"Kimi!" Kira said walking in, she went over to Kimi and gave her a kiss on the forehead "Happy birthday!"

Kimi smiled, "Thanks mom." She said standing up and going to her closet.

"Come down quickly, I made pancakes, I wouldn't want your father to eat them all before you got a chance to.'

Kimi smiled as her mom walked out, she went into the closet and put on a white shirt and some jeans, then quickly slid into her boots and ran downstairs.

"Happy birthday Kimi!" Chas said, "How does it feel to be 16?"

"It feels great." Kimi said, "So how's it going with work dad?"

Chas got nervous, "um…Kimi…I have some bad news…see…the courthouse called today…and asked if I could give a job to a juvenile delinquent getting out of jail soon… I said yes of course…'

"Well I don't mind, as long as he doesn't do something stupid." Kimi said, taking a bite of her pancakes.

"Well…you see…its…well…it's _him…"_

Kimi let the fork in her hand drop to the table, 'you…you're letting _him_ work at your shop?

"Well…yes…I have too…"

"No, you don't have to let HIM work there! After what he did to our family!"

"Look, I don't like it any more then you do, but I believe in second chances, so I'm letting him work with us."

"Dad…"

"I'm sorry Kimi, but from what they're saying he's really changed."

"I doubt it…" she muttered, finishing her food, "why are they even letting him out! He's a murderer!"

"It seems that the evidence found against him was fabricated." He said, "So they're letting him out."

Kimi gave a huff, "I'm…I'm going to leave now… I'll see you this afternoon." She walked out of the house quickly.

"See you at the shop Kimi!"

Kimi walked quickly down the sidewalk, _they're letting him out…I can't believe they're letting him out…_

"Hey Kimi!" someone shouted, Kimi turned around and saw her boyfriend Phil Deville running over to her, his hands behind his back, 'Hey how's it going!" he said smiling.

Kimi gave him a small smile, 'hey Phil." she said softly.

"Happy birthday!" he said, bringing a small black box out from behind his back, he opened it up and revealed a silver chain necklace, a charm with her initials on it hanging from it.

"Oh my god Phil…it's beautiful!" Kimi said happily.

Phil unclasped it and put it around her neck, "beautiful just like you." He said, making her blush.

"Thank you Phil." she said, giving him a kiss.

Phil smiled, "it's too bad that we have to go to school today, if we didn't have to me and you could really celebrate your birthday."

Kimi nodded, her smile slowly disappearing, 'Phil…" she said, 'I have some bad news."

"What is it?'

"_He's_ coming back."

Phil froze up, "w-what? How? Why? Wait…how do you know?"

"My dad's giving him a job at the Java Lava… he said that they let him go because the evidence gathered against him was fabricated."

"This is unbelievable!" Phil exclaimed, "They can't just let him out!"

They can and they will," Kimi muttered, "they're letting that murderer out."

"We…we gotta tell someone!" Phil said, "We gotta warn the others!"

"We do have to tell them." Kimi said, "how about lets tell them during Lunch."

"That sounds great!"

"Until then don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry! I can keep a secret!" Phil said.

* * *

><p>Kimi sat in her first period class, writing notes on the American Revolution, "Hey Kimi!" someone said, walking over; Kimi turned around and saw a familiar brunette walk over.<p>

"Hey Rachel!" Kimi said, "how was your weekend?'

"It was good, I kinda got lost while I was in the park, it's hard to navigate around here."

Kimi smiled, Rachel had moved to their town two weeks ago, and she was still having trouble getting around town, 'why didn't you call me? I would've helped you."

"I kinda lost my phone," she said sheepishly.

Kimi shook her head and laughed.

Rachel smiled a little, "I suck at keeping up with my stuff…" she muttered.

"Don't worry, so am I." Kimi said.

"KIMI!"

Kimi looked behind her and saw Lil stomp over to her, 'Hey Lil." She said.

"What's this I hear about _him _coming back!"

Kimi sighed, "I'm going to kill Phil." she muttered.

"This sounds serious," Rachel said, "I'm just going to go."

"Alright Rachel, see you Later." Kimi said and started talking to Lil.

Rachel walked out and went through the halls, soon she was lost again, "Damn it!" she said, "where am I." she turned a corner and bumped into someone, "oh sorry…I didn't see you there."

* * *

><p>"So he's coming back," Lil said, "and there's nothing we can do about it?"<p>

"Nothing," Kimi said, they were sitting in the lunchroom discussing they're small dilemma, "he's going to be working at the Java Lava from now on."

"This is a disaster!" Lil shouted, 'how do they know he won't kill someone else!"

"From what they're saying, he's not even a suspect anymore."

Lil sighed, "and out of everyone, your dad is giving him a second chance?"

"Yeah," Kimi said, "even I don't believe it."

"Hey Kimi!" Rachel said walking over, "how's it going?"

"You don't want to know Rachel." She said.

"Oh… well guess what! I just met the coolest guy!"

"Really?" Kimi asked.

"Yeah, he was wandering the halls and I bumped into him, literally."

"That's cool, where is he right now?"

"Oh he had to go to the bathroom, but he's coming right now." Rachel looked over to the entrance, "look there he is right now!"

Kimi looked over and her eyes widened, "No…way…" she whispered, Phil and Lil looked over and they too froze up in surprise.

The boy walking in hadn't change as much as when Kimi knew him, his black hair was shaggier and he looked paler too, he had gained a little muscle from his time in prison and his blue eyes had a small twinkle, his clothes had changed too, instead of the T-shirts she remembered him wearing, he was wearing a muscle shirt that showed off the two Tattoo's he got, one was a tribal sleeve on his right arm, the other was on his left shoulder, a cross with a scripture phrase "_and will know my name is the lord when I lay my vengeance upon you." _He walked over to them, "hey Rachel." He said, then looked to the others, 'long time no see Kimi, Phil, Lil."

"Uh…hi…Tommy…" Kimi whispered, she felt Phil tense up beside her.

Tommy stood there, looking at all of them with a disinterested look, "lil, Kimi, looking beautiful as always." He said, "and Phil, you look different, did you do something with your hair?"

Phil's muscles flexed, he didn't say anything to Tommy.

"Oh come on, why so gloomy?" Tommy asked, "I know I'm not your favorite person, but that doesn't mean you have to be so cold about it."

"I…I guess he's right…" Lil muttered.

"See, your sister agrees with me." Tommy said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Suddenly Phil shot up, "Get your hand off my sister." He snarled.

"Phil…" Kimi started.

The two boys kept glaring at each other, neither backing down until Tommy smirked and put his hand beside him, " you got guts Deville." He said.

Phil walked away, going out into the hall.

"Phil!" Kimi shouted following him, "Phil wait up please!"

"I can't believe… he…" Phil started, he punched the wall, leaving a hole in the wall, "That little fucker acts like nothing's wrong at all! Like he didn't do any of that shit he did!"

"I know Phil, but…they must've had a good reason to let him out, I mean…they didn't just let him out just to do it… maybe he's changed."

"I doubt it…" Phil muttered.

"Guy's." Rachel said, walking over to them, 'that was really rude! I mean you basically threatened him Phil!"

"We have our reasons to act the way we did Rachel." Kimi said.

"What reason is good enough to act the way you did!"

"He killed my brother." Kimi said.

* * *

><p><em>Kimi walked into her house after school, "it's so good to be home," she said, "Chuckie! I'm home!" she listened for him to acknowledge her, but she didn't hear anything, "Chuckie?" she asked, walking upstairs to his room, "Chuckie are you alright?" she opened up the door and screamed, lying on the floor was her brother, his throat was slit and his blood was all over the floor, there was someone sitting beside him, his arms soaked in blood. He looked up at her, his eyes were red from crying and his hair was disheveled.<em>

'_K-Kimi…" he stuttered, his words were slurred and slow. "I-…I…"_

"_Tommy! What did you do!" she screamed, "CHUCKIE!"_

"So you found Chuckie dead…" Rachel said, she and Kimi were sitting on a bench in the park, discussing Tommy, "how do you know it was him?"

"He was covered in my brothers blood." Kimi said, 'kinda hard to say you were innocent after that."

"But, what about the murder weapon?"

"They never found it, and Tommy didn't remember where it went, since he was drunk at the time, he said he wasn't Guilty until the last week of his trial, he suddenly changed it to Guilty, I think he finally felt some type of guilt or remorse for it."

"I still don't think he's a bad guy." She said, "I was talking to him and he seemed so sweet."

"That's just what he wants you to see." Kimi muttered.

"You got a lot of nerve coming back here!" someone shouted, making Kimi and Rachel look around.

"Over there!" Rachel said, pointing over to three guys in a stand off.

"You think you can just walk back in here and expect everything to be the same? Man your dead!"

Kimi ran over and saw who the guy's were, Sean, Z and Tommy, and the first two looked ready to kill.

Tommy just stood there, looking at them, "I don't think I'm about to die." Tommy said.

Sean glared at him, then ran forward and punched him in the stomach. Then kneed him in his face, Z followed Sean's lead and hit Tommy in the face, Tommy fell to the ground as Z and Sean laid into him, "Stop!" Rachel screamed, Sean stepped back, having punched Tommy two or three times already. But Z didn't stop.

"Z man! Stop!" Sean said, trying to pull Z away, Z turned and punched Sean in the nose, sending Sean back.

"STOP!" Rachel screamed, pushing Z off of tommy,

Z turned to her, "you little bitch!" he snarled, trying to slap her, a hand came up and stopped him.

"Don't hit girls," Tommy growled and punched Z in the jaw, sending him careening away. Sean just watched him, not going in to help his friend. "I'm out," Sean muttered and ran, Z got up and glared at Tommy, then ran off too.

"I'm…I'm fine." Rachel said, Kimi helping her up.

Tommy nodded, looking at Sean and Z, "you know, I don't remember these two being such douche's." he said.

"People change." Kimi muttered, making Tommy look at her strangely.

"T!" someone shouted, Kimi turned around and saw someone run towards them, he was dressed strangely, with a Sherpa hat on his head,

"Dil, what do you want?" Tommy asked.

"Mom said that you were supposed to stay home today."

"I had a choice between going to school and just staying at home, I chose school."

"But she wanted you to stay home."

"I don't care." Tommy said, "I wanted to come here.'

"Always stubborn." Dil muttered, then looked at Kimi and Rachel, "oh, hey guy's." he said, "so…tommy's back.'

"Yeah we saw." Kimi grumbled.

"This cut looks bad," Rachel said, pointing to a deep cut on Tommy's head, "I'm going to take him to the nurse's.

Kimi watched them leave, "I still don't trust him." Kimi muttered.

Dil looked at her, "I' promise you T's different." He said, "I mean he's been sober for…a year, and he hasn't even tried to stab me yet, so I think he changed."

Kimi rolled her eyes, "but I can't believe he got beat by Sean and Z," she said, looking at the blood on the ground, "you'd think that being in Prison would've made him stronger."

"Maybe he didn't want to fight them." Dil said, walking away.

As he left Kimi realized the truth in Dil's words, "they attacked him and he didn't even move, he just let them attack him…" she looked towards the school, "what game are you trying to play Tommy.


	2. suspicions

Kimi walked into the Java Lava, putting her apron on.

"Sup Kimster." Tommy said from the cash register.

Kimi ignored him and went into the back, grabbing a large bag of coffee beans, struggling to bring it into the store.

"You need some help?" tommy asked.

"I'm fine." She muttered.

"You sure? Because if you don't pick up that bag right it's going to rip."

"I said I'm fine!" she snapped, she tried to pick up the bag and put it on the table when the bottom fell out, the beans scattering all over the floor.

"Told you." Tommy muttered, he picked up the broom and held it out for her."

Kimi glared at him, then grabbed the broom and started to sweep up the coffee beans.

Tommy walked into the back and grabbed one of the bags and carried it easily into the room, putting it on the counter, then turned to Kimi, "I know you don't trust me, but that doesn't mean that you can't accept help from me."

Kimi glared at him as he walked back to the register, then she noticed something, he had a slight limp in his walk, 'what happened to you?" she asked.

"What?"

"Why are you limping?"

"Some guy's just roughed me up a bit." He said, "one of them hit me with a bat, that's it."

Kimi looked at his face, it was bruised and beaten. She looked at his arms and they were the same, then she saw something on his back, "what's on your back?"

"Nothing." He said, walking to the back and clocking out, "Nothing at all." he jumped over the counter, "now if you're done asking stupid questions I think I'm going to go ahead and leave." He said.

"You haven't worked all your hours!"

'Actually I did," he said, "I worked since sixth period, I've worked eight hours, so I'll see you later." He walked out and left Kimi alone.

Kimi sighed and threw the coffee beans away."

"What up Kimster!" Phil said, walking in, "where's the murderer?"

"His shifts already over." She said, and then looked at Phil, "did you…attack Tommy today?"

"No, I didn't run into him after lunch, why?'

"Because during lunch he was attacked by Sean and Z, and I've been hearing all day that people have been attacking him, and then just now I saw him walking with a limp, and he had a lot more bruises then during lunch."

"So what? You think he's getting a pounding?"

"I'm sure of it, but what I want to know is why, I mean…he's been in prison for three years right? Why would he let all these people walk over him when he could easily whoop all of their Asses?'

"That is pretty weird." Phil said, "Maybe he doesn't want to arouse suspicion?"

"Maybe…but I don't like it."

Phil shrugged, then they heard someone scream, Phil ran outside with Kimi following close behind, a guy ran past him with a bloody knife, turning down a road and continuing on, "oh my god," Kimi said, looking down at a woman in pools of blood.

Phil ran over, "Kimi go call the cops!"

Kimi ran into the Java Lava and phoned the police.

* * *

><p>Phil and Kimi sat in the police station, a cop sitting across from them, "so you heard a scream, and when you ran out you saw the woman in pools of blood, and then the possible perpetrator ran past you."<p>

"He ran past us first, and then Kimi saw the hurt woman." Phil said.

He nodded, "and did you see any distinguishable markings?'

"No, he was pretty much covered up, had a beanie on."

The cop nodded, "you two are free to go, if you find out anything just come talk to us."

They nodded and both of them walked out.

"Phil…" Kimi started.

"Kimi don't…"

'I know it was him."

"How could it have been him Kimi? He had left like five minutes before it happened, there's no way he could've done it.'

"I'm just saying, it's suspicious that he left before it happened."

"Look Kimi, I don't trust him as much as you do, but that doesn't mean we need to pin this on him."

'I still think it's weird that he disappeared just before it happened.'

"Okay, he didn't disappear, he probably went home or something."

"Hey guys." Dil said, walking over, 'have you guy's seen Tommy? Haven't seen him since school."

Kimi and Phil looked at each other, "maybe he's with a friend?" Phil asked.

Kimi and Phil sat at their table in lunch, discussing what had happened the other day, "maybe he had a jacket and beanie in his bag and he just changed quickly." Kimi said.

"Maybe," Phil said.

"What are you guy's talking about?" Lil asked walking over.

"Yesterday a woman got mugged," Phil said, "Kimi's sure Tommy did it."

"What time did it happen?"

"I don't know around…seven maybe?"

"It wasn't Tommy." Lil said with absolute certainty.

"How do you know?"

**Flashback**

_Lil and a dark haired girl were lying in the grass making out fiercely in a thicket of trees in the park, "I know I've said this before…" Lil said to the dark haired girl, "but I really love you Jess."_

_The girl smiled, her blue eyes sparkling, 'I love it when I hear you say that Lil." She said._

_"Holy shit…" someone said, both of the girls looked up._

_"Tommy…uh…this isn't what it looks like."_

_"Really? Because it looks like you two were tongue wrestling in the tree thicket," Tommy said leaning on the tree, "and also it looks like your bra got unclasped during the little scuffle._

_Jess and Lil turned a bright red, "Tommy please don't tell anyone!" Lil Pleaded, "I…I'm not ready to come out yet…"_

_"What do you take me for?" Tommy asked, "I don't give as hit who you make out with, just do it somewhere else."_

_"Why?"_

_"I come to this thicket to chill, you know? It's like my Dojo, my place of Zen and peace."_

_"Well then we'll just get out of your hair." Jess said jumping up, the two running._

_"Thanks tommy." Lil said quickly._

_Tommy just grunted and climbed up into one of the larger trees, disappearing from sight_.

**Flashback**

"Well…I saw him at the movies around that time." Lil said, turning red, "he walked in, watched a movie and walked out."

"How do you know?" Phil asked suspiciously.

"Me and Jess were just watching a movie, you know…girls night out."

"How come I wasn't invited?" Kimi asked.

"Because you were working." Lil said, "but back to the point, it wasn't Tommy."

"What wasn't me?" Tommy asked walking over, Rachel beside him.

"Nothing." Kimi muttered, 'Nothing whatsoever."

"Cool," tommy said sitting down, "so what's the plan today? You goin' to kick my ass today Deville, considering you missed out on yesterdays ass beatings?"

Phil glared at him, "I don't attack people."

"Good," Tommy said, "the free-bees were yesterday, I'm not handing out any get out of jail-free cards today."

Phil watched him then turned to Kimi, "I'm going to go to the library," he muttered, "I got a report due today.'

"Alright." Kimi said, kissing Phil's cheek as he stood and left.

"Psst, Lil!" someone whispered, Lil turned and saw Jess hiding behind one of the pillars, Lil looked at the others and quickly walked over, she looked her secret girlfriend over, looking at the ripped up Jeans and the Led Zeppelin T-shirt, looking over Jess's porcelain face, "your looking cute today," Lil said softly.

"Not lookin' to bad yourself." Jess said with a smirk, "come on, we need to talk."

"So Kimi, you working this afternoon?" Tommy asked.

"No," Kimi said, 'I have a date with Phil."

"You and Phil." Tommy said, "never really thought it possible."

"Things change tommy." Kimi said Icily.

"Yeesh, what's with the coldness." Tommy muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Three weeks later<strong>

Kimi watched Tommy, Lil, Jessica and Rachel talking to each other and laughing, it was as if Tommy had never left, like everything was right with the world.

But Kimi knew better.

"Hey Kimster." Phil said, "whatchu doing?"

"Nothing." Kimi said, "just watching my two best friends turn traitor with tommy."

"Oh come on," Phil said, "they're just having a good time, too be honest, I really do think tommy changed."

"I'm still not so sure." Kimi muttered.

'"Come on babe," Phil said, 'just chill alright?"

Kimi let out a sigh, 'Maybe your right." She muttered, 'I just need to relax.'

Rachel and Tommy walked past Kimi, 'so it's tonight?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, we're hittin' the Java Lava up tonight, be there early so we can get everything ready."

Kimi tensed.

"Oh no…" Phil muttered.

'Guess what we're doing tonight Phil."

"I can tell you what we're not doing."


	3. an unfortunate happening

Kimi and Phil snuck into the back door of the Java Lava, "Kimi," Phil said, "I think your taking this way out of hand."

"Come on Phil, do you really trust him?"

He sighed, "No, but I trust Rachel's and Lil's judgment."

"I know, but still…"

"STOP! PLEASE!" Lil's voice shouted hysterically.

"Stop fighting Lil!" an unknown voice shouted, laughing.

"Lil!" Phil shouted, running in, Kimi following.

"What the…" Phil started.

Lil was lying on the floor laughing, Jess tickling her and laughing. Tommy and Rachel were sitting in the chairs, watching a movie on the screen.

"Phil!" Lil said surprised, quickly jumping away from Jess, "Um…uh… what are you doing here?"

"What the hell is going on here?" Phil shouted.

"Well I decided we could have a movie night here." Tommy said nonchalantly, "and Lil and Jess got into a tickle fight."

Kimi looked at all of them, Lil and Jess were standing to the side red faced, and both had lipstick all over their faces.

"Why do I doubt it was just a tickle fight?" Phil grumbled.

"Well…uh…" Jess started.

"Jess…lets just tell them." Lil said, "Phil…um…me and Jess…we're a couple."

"What?" Phil asked stupidly.

"Jess is my girlfriend." Lil said.

"Um…what?"

"Your sister's gay." Tommy put bluntly.

"Oh…"

"Lil, why didn't you tell us?" Kimi asked.

"I…I didn't want to be judged." She said, looking down, "I was going to keep it a secret until the right time…then Tommy found me and Jess making out, after wards he suggested coming and hanging out here with him and Rachel to start to open up to the idea of coming out..."

"It's working too," Jess said.

"Well that's pretty cool." Phil said.

"So what were you guy's doing in the back of the store?" Rachel asked, causing Kimi and Phil to turn red.

"Well…uh…see we…um…uh…"

"They were doing it." Tommy said with a smirk, "I mean just look how red they turned when you asked."

"We were not!" both Kimi and Phil shouted at the same time, "shut up!"

Tommy jumped up, "well, now that you're here Kimi I guess I can leave." He said, "I've been feeling kinda sick today."

"Uh…okay…"

"I'm gonna go with you tommy." Rachel said, "You know, just to make sure you get home safe."

Tommy smiled, and then walked out, "see you guy's later." He said, walking away just as it started raining.

"So, how long have you guy's been doing this?" Kimi asked Lil.

"Uh…just a couple of weeks."

* * *

><p>Phil and Kimi were walking home together, "come on just admit it." Phil said, "He's not as bad as he used to be."<p>

"Just because he's helping Lil doesn't mean he's not bad."

"I know, but you were wrong about him this time."

"Yeah, what about you? You went in there charging like a crazed bull!"

"That's because I heard my sister scream." Phil defended himself.

Kimi smiled, 'and that was sweet of you." She said, kissing his cheek as they came up to her house, "well I'll see you tomorrow Phil."

"Or I can stay over." Phil said suggestively, putting his arm around her.

She smiled, "I doubt my dad would want you to be in here when he wakes up."

"I can sneak out the window like I always do."

She sighed, "Fine, come on." She said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Candace 'Candy' Vergas sat in the school library doing a report.<p>

"Kid!" a janitor shouted making her look up, "I'm about to lock up, you might want to pack up."

"Thanks for telling me." She said, standing up and putting her paper up, "I guess I lost track of time."

"It's alright." He said, "Come on, I'll walk you out."

The two walked down the deserted halls, "can't believe you've been here since four." The old man muttered.

"Yeah, I had to get this done today." She said.

A crash made both of them jump. "Who's there!" the Janitor shouted angrily.

A man in a ski mask came out of the chem lab.

"Kid, run." The janitor said to her as the man started to bring a pistol out, "RUN!"

Candy ran as the man opened fire, hitting the Janitor in the head.

Candy turned down a hall as the guy fired at her, 'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" she cried, over and over again. Running into a closet, she closed it and looked out of a crack in the door, "where is he…" she whispered, suddenly the door flew open Candy screamed, "I promise I won't tell anyone!" she cried, "I-I promise!"

"I know you won't tell anyone." He growled, bringing the gun up and pointing it at her chest, and pulling the trigger.

* * *

><p>Kimi and Phil walked to school hand in hand, 'that was a close call." Phil said, 'almost got caught."<p>

"That was your fault." Kimi said, "I told you he was coming, and you didn't get up until you heard the knob turning."

"Oh come on." He said, "I thought you were just messing around."

She smiled, "well now you know to take me seriously." She said.

"Yeah, "Phil said with a soft laugh, putting his arm around Kimi, "how pissed do you think Chaz would be if he found us?"

"Very.' She said as they turned the corner, "oh my god…" Kimi gasped, in front of them the school was surrounded by cops and ambulances, "what happened?"

"Guy's!" Lil shouted running over, "there's been a shooting."

"Was anyone hurt?" Kimi asked worriedly.

"A janitor and a Junior girl got shot." Lil said, "The Janitor died, but the girl is still alive, barely though."

Kimi watched the Police load up the two people, one was in a body bag, the other was plain to see.

"That…that's Dil's girlfriend." Phil said.

"And she's still alive?" Kimi asked.

"As far as I can tell." Phil muttered.

"But…who would do this?" Kimi asked, 'I mean why kill a janitor and hurt some girl?"

"I don't know, it could be anyone." Lil said, 'I heard that this happened last night around 6:30."

Phil stiffened. "Tommy left the Java Lava at 6:10." He muttered.

"Phil don't start…" Lil started.

"He left twenty minutes before all of this happened," Phil said, "and your saying it doesn't sound suspicious?"

"It does, but come on! Tommy has changed!"

"Maybe not." Phil growled, "I'm going to find out the truth." He turned and started walking back down the street, towards Tommy's house.

"Phil please!" Lil pleaded.

"Phil," Kimi started.

"Don't even try Kimi." He said, going towards the front of Tommy's house and pounding on the door, "open up pickles!" Phil shouted.

Dil opened the door, 'what's up?" he asked sleepily.

"Dil, what are you still doing asleep?"

"Oh I got a call from the school saying to not come in today, so I didn't."

"Where's Tommy?"

"Up in his room probably."

Phil pushed past Dil and stomped up the stairs, he walked over to Tommy's door and kicked it open, then stopped in shock at what he saw.

Tommy and Rachel were asleep on the bed, Tommy had his arms around Rachel, keeping her close, Rachel had her head resting on Tommy's chest, tommy had stirred a little, he looked up, "what's up Phil?" he mumbled, "do you not know how to knock or something?"

"Spill it tommy," he said, "I know you did it."

"She's not an 'it'," Tommy said, "She's Rachel."

"Quit being a smart ass." Phil growled, "I know you shot the janitor and that girl last night."

"Someone got shot?" Tommy asked dumbfounded, he sat up, careful not to wake up Rachel, he got on some pants real quick.

"Yeah, last night around 6:30." Phil said.

"Well I didn't do it," he said, "I was home by 6:10, and in bed by 6:23."

Phil watched him for a while, "why is it that I don't believe you?

"You can ask my brother, and my parents." Tommy said, "and Rachel, if she wakes up."

"How is she still asleep?" Phil asked.

He shrugged, 'heavy sleeper."

Rachel stirred a little, "it's too early to go to school." She mumbled, turning over in her sleep.

"Who was it that got shot?" Tommy asked.

"A janitor in the school, and a Junior named Candy Vergas."

"My girlfriend?" Dil's voice asked, Phil turned around and saw Dil standing there, a look of shock on his face.

"Y-yeah Dil."

Dil looked at Tommy, and then back at Phil, then he turned and ran down stairs, grabbing his keys as he ran.

Tommy looked at Phil, his fists clenched, "you think I'm such a bastard that I would shoot two people for no reason?"

"The bill seemed to fit." Phil muttered.

"Well I didn't do it," he growled, "you can hook me up to the lie detector." He turned, 'Now get out."

Phil looked at him for a while, then turned and walked downstairs, Kimi and Lil waiting outside for him, "so Dil found out about his girlfriend." Kimi said.

"He took off quick.' Lil said.

"And Tommy didn't do it." Phil said.

"So who did it?"

Phil shrugged, "I don't know."


	4. coming out

Lil sat in her room with Jess, watching a marathon of the Walking Dead, Jess and Lil were cuddling, with Lil resting her head on Jess while Jess had her arms around Lil, "I can't believe what happened to Candy." Lil murmured.

"I know," Jess, said, "it's crazy, you think the police are getting close to finding who did it?"

"I doubt it." Lil muttered, "There's almost no one they can pin it on right now."

Jess nodded, "how's Dil holding up?"

"He won't leave the hospital." She said, "All of this makes me scared Jess…"

"Don't worry," Jess said softly, kissing her girlfriend's head, "no one will touch you, I won't let them."

Lil smiled, "you always make me feel safe." She said, snuggling into her.

Jess sighed happily, it had been at least four months since the two had started going out, it had been a confusing time before then, since both girls didn't believe that they were gay until they met each other, but now neither could live without the other.

"So do you think Phil's right?" Lil asked, "about Tommy being responsible?"

"No, I don't think he did it." Jess said, "something weird's going on though, and it all goes back to when Tommy was arrested…"

"Why?'

"Why would he so fervently deny it for more than four months and then suddenly just change his plea? They didn't give him a deal, why make it worse for yourself?"

Lil thought about it, 'your right…but there's nothing we can do to change that…"

Jess nodded, "so…" she said, trying to change the subject, "are we going to go public tomorrow?"

"I'm…I'm not sure…" Lil said, sitting up, "I mean…what if all of our friends just decide to drop us? What if they think we're doing it for attention?"

"It won't go down like that." She said, 'you and the other cheerleaders are tight, you guy's are like best friends for life, and as for my friends, they didn't drop Greg and Joe when they came out, why would they drop us?"

Lil nodded with a smile, "then yes, lets go public tomorrow."

Jess smiled, and kissed Lil, "we're going to turn the school upside down tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Kimi walked beside Phil in the hallways, "so Jess and Lil are really going to do it." She said.<p>

"Yep," Phil said, "they said they will walk into lunch holding hands."

"It's lunch right now isn't it?"

"Yep," Phil said, walking into the lunchroom, what he saw made him clench his fists, the cheerleaders and a few of the football players were yelling at Lil and Jess, Lil was crying while Jess's skater friends were defending them, he ran over, 'what the fuck is going on!"

"Did you know your sisters gay!" one of the cheerleaders practically screamed, "oh my god and we've been showering with her after practice! She was probably getting off on it!"

"I'm about to break your little pencil thin neck Wally!" Jess screamed at the girl, being held back by two of her friends.

"We don't need a gay cheerleader," one of the football players said, 'how does that make us look as a school?"

"Shut it Jack!" one of the skaters said, he was a good foot shorter than the football player but he wasn't going to back down. "I oughta beat the living shit out of you!"

The two were standing mere inches from each other; it would've been comical if it weren't a serious situation.

"Both of you back off!" Phil shouted angrily, pushing the two apart, "what's' the big deal? Yeah my sisters gay, so what? We all have our preference."

"You don't understand!" one of the cheerleaders wailed, "you don't have some gay guy behind you during football!"

"Actually I'm pretty sure Greenhorn over there might be a little fruity." He said, pointing over to a large, muscular man sitting next to some guy, the two were making out fiercely, "hell he's the quarterback."

"Shut it Deville!" Z said, walking over with a few other football players, "don't you get it, no one wants to have a queer on the cheer team, they don't know when she'll try to sneak a feel on one of the girls."

A fist came out and punched Z Square in the Jaw, sending him straight into one of the tables; suddenly everyone was on their feet, Phil's eyes widened.

'I've been wanting to do that for a while." Tommy grumbled, popping his knuckles.

"Why you little…" one of the Football players started, but Sean punching him stopped his sentence short. "Enough!" Sean shouted, making the two groups step back a little, "anyone who has a problem with Lil or Jess has a problem with me." He said.

The football players walked away, glaring at Sean, one of the cheerleaders walked over to Lil, "your off the team," she said, then walked away, making Lil cry even more.

Jess put her arms around her, 'Calm down,' she said softly, "it's alright.'

Phil looked at Sean, "Thanks," he said.

"Anytime." Sean muttered.

"I woulda thought you would stand with the Football Freaks." Tommy said, leaning on a wall.

"I'm not a jackass." Sean said, "I don't go against someone just because they change their preference."

Tommy and Sean glared at each other for a little while longer, then Sean nodded to Tommy and walked away.

Kimi walked over, "Man, didn't think people would react like that."


	5. don't belong here

Tommy walked down the street, his hands in his pockets, it was the middle of the night so no one was around to see him, no one was around to challenge him…

…No one was around to stop him.

He had stayed in that hell-hole of a prison for over four years, with round the clock guards watching him, keeping him from doing things he wanted to, but now he was out, and now no one was stopping him from walking through the streets, or showing up late at home.

"What are you doing out here so late?" Rachel's voice asked, shaking him out of his thoughts, he looked towards a tree and saw Rachel sitting in one of the lower branches.

"I could ask you the same thing," he said.

"But I asked first," she said with a smile.

"So you did," he said, "I'm taking advantage of my freedom,"

"Oh really? Sounds like you're about to do something stupid," She said, jumping out of the tree.

"Not really," he said, shrugging his shoulders, "I've been in prison, there they always have guards stopping you from just walking around when It's not yard time, forcing you into your cell at night, and then waking you up every morning, making you eat the same thing every day, now that I'm out, I'm taking advantage of it, I walk around whenever I want, I sleep in, i come in late, you know, stuff like that."

She nodded, "sounds simple."

"What are you doing out here?" Tommy asked.

"Eh, couldn't sleep, so I decided to walk around."

"If you were walking around, then why did I find you in a tree?'

Rachel rolled her eyes, "my legs got tired so I sat down." She said.

"Makes sense," he said, "you wanna walk with me for a while?"

"Sure," she said, walking to his side, the two walked for a while in silence until Rachel broke the silence.

"Can you believe how Z reacted to Jess and Lil?" Rachel asked.

"I can," he said, 'the guy's a douche at heart."

"But he's been friends with Lil and Jess for who knows how long, and as soon as that little secret comes out, he turns on them."

"Not everyone can accept people for who they are." Tommy said, "I should know, I lived with them for four years."

"But still…"

"When secrets like this come out, that's when you find out who your friends are, Lil learned that her friends were the ones that stood up for her, not the ones overreacting and kicking her off the team."

"So does that mean Sean is one of Lil's real friends?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, yeah, guy's a good guy, he's got his principles straight."

Rachel nodded, 'How do you think Lil is right now?"

"If she's with Jess, she's fine." Tommy said.

"Her house isn't far from here," Rachel said, "wanna drop by real quick?"

"Sure, I'm sure she's awake at one in the morning." Tommy said.

Rachel laughed and started walking down an Alleyway, Tommy following, "So you're going to show up, from an alley, into her back yard, with a convict with you, this won't end badly, I just know."

Rachel pushed him, 'Here's her gate," she said, opening it, 'Hmm…the lights are on… and the window's broken," she looked at Tommy with urgent eyes.

"Stay here," Tommy said, pushing past her and running towards Lil's house, he jumped through the window easily, he looked around, then heard someone yelling upstairs, he took the stairs two by two and came to Lil's room, there he found two guy's in masks standing over an unconscious Lil, her clothes ripped and tattered, both of the guy's talking.

"Why can't we have fun with her before we kidnap her?" one asked.

"Because if we don't hurry, then someone's going to catch us!" the other said.

"Someone like me?" tommy growled, walking into the room.

"Shit, it's him!" one of the guys' said.

'Just take him down Keith!" the other said.

"Don't say my name you idiot!" Keith shouted, throwing a punch at Tommy.

Tommy ducked underneath it and punched Keith twice in the stomach, and then he jumped up and grabbed Keith's head, bringing it down to meet his knee. He landed on his feet and turned to the last guy, "first thing you learn in prison," he said, getting into a Muay Thai stance, 'Is how to fight."

The guy pulled out a switchblade and ran at tommy, tommy delivered to powerful punches to the guy's face, and then ran forward, bringing his elbow into his chin, and sending him right into the wall.

"Fuck this!" Keith shouted, he was now standing and holding his bleeding nose, he ran down the stairs and out the front door, Tommy was about to follow when the other guy jumped on top of him, "I'm not done with you yet!" he snarled, digging the switchblade deep into tommy's shoulder, Tommy screamed and threw his elbow back, hitting the guy off of him, but the guy jumped up and ran downstairs, Following Keith.

"Tommy!" Rachel shouted, running into the room, "Are you all…oh my god…"

"Check on Lil," he said, "I'm going to find a phone and call the police.

"Here use mine." Rachel said, tossing him her phone.

* * *

><p>Phil ran into the hospital, Kimi right behind her, "Phil…" Rachel said, looking up from where she was sitting by a crying Jess.<p>

"Where is she?" he asked, "Where is my sister!"

"She's in ICU right now," Rachel said, "she's in pretty bad shape."

"What happened?" Phil asked, "Who did it!"

"I don't know, they got away after one of them stabbed Tommy,"

"What?"

"Well…me and Tommy were going to drop by to see how she was doing, when I noticed one of the window's had been knocked out, Tommy went in and…well…found two guy's standing over your sister, he fought both of them, but they got away after one of them stabbed him in his shoulder."

"Where is he?"

"Right here Phil," Tommy said, walking out of a room, his shirt was gone and he had bandages on his right shoulder.

"Why is it," Phil growled, walking over to him, 'that every time something happens, your in the middle of it?"

"What are you trying to say," Tommy asked, his fists clenched.

"I'm saying, maybe you should've stayed in the jail cell that they put you in four years ago!"

"You're blaming me for this?" Tommy shouted, "Do you think I wanted something like this to happen! Lil was my friend!"

"So was Chuckie, and where is he right now?" Phil growled, getting right into Tommy's face.

Tommy instantly brought his fist up and punched Phil in the chin. Sending him into the reception desk, Phil pushed off of it and punched tommy in the stomach, then threw him into the wall, Phil ran at Tommy, who jumped up and kicked Phil back, then stood up and ran at him.

"stop it guy's!" Kimi shouted.

"Quit fighting!" Rachel screamed.

"Both of you quit!" Sean shouted, grabbing tommy and pulling him back before he could hit Phil, "what the hell is wrong with both of you!" he shouted, "Lil's in ICU and you're fighting over who's fault it is? That's some bull shit."

"Stay out of this Sean," Phil growled.

Tommy just watched Phil with the same level stare he always had, but no one could miss how angry he got when Phil brought up Chuckie.

"Phil, I know you're mad, but don't take it out on Tommy, he's the one that took a knife to his back to help her."

Phil just glared at Phil.

"who's here for Lil Deville?" a nurse asked, walking in.

"we are," Kimi said, turning to her.

"she's in stable condition now," she said, "she has three broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and is bruised up badly around her abdomen and head.'

"Doc…did hey…did they…" Phil started, not able to say what he feared.

"no, it seems like they were mostly there to beat her, if your friend hadn't gotten there when he did, it would've probably been worse."

Phil looked at Tommy, then looked down.

"right now, we can allow two people in to see her, but we should let the parents go first…where are her parents?"

"Their out of town for the week." Phil muttered, "I called them and they're trying to fly back as soon as possible.

She nodded, "well then, decide who's going in first," she said, walking away.

Phil turned to Tommy, "W-Why don't you go in first Tommy." Phil said.

"nah," he said, turning around, "Don't belong in there," he started walking towards the door, "I'm outta here."

Rachel watched him leave with sad eyes.

"Tommy," Phil shouted, making Tommy stop, "I'm…I'm sorry for what I said."

"don't bother," tommy said, "why by sorry for something you meant right?" and with that he walked out.

* * *

><p>Sean walked through an alley, his hands in his pockets, whistling a tune, "nice night," he said, "not a cloud in the sky."<p>

a twig breaking made him turn around, "Who's there?" he asked, "I'm warning you, I ain't no push over."

"Neither am I," someone whispered behind him, before he could turn around he felt a knife go into the center of his back, he let out a scream and turned around, only to be met by another knife going into his chest, "It's…you…why…you…you bastard…" he muttered, falling to his knee's, "i…I trusted you…I helped you god dammit!"

"Thanks, but you're a loose end, and I can't have any loose ends."


	6. arrested

Tommy sat in his kitchen, eating a bowl of cereal, "I wish you would tell us when you're going to be late." Didi said to him, looking at her son with worry, "I don't like you being out so late.'

'I know, and I'm sorry ma, I just lost track of time."

"Well don't let it happen again Tommy," Stu said walking in, "those cops are still snooping around, and they can still throw you back into jail."

"I know." He muttered, his parents had stood beside him during his trial, his father adamantly defending him to the very end, and his mother never left his side in court, even after he had been sent to jail they kept in touch and worked for his release.

"What are you doing today Tommy?" Stu asked.

"I was going to hang out with Wally for a while." He said.

"Oh, well when you get back you can mow the lawn, I would get Dil to do it…but…he's still not back from the hospital."

"His girlfriend still under?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm hoping she pulls through."

There was a knock at the door, "wonder who that could be." Stu said, walking over to the door and opening it, two police officers were standing at the door, "hello, is a Tommy Pickles here?"

"Y-yes my son is here, why? What do you want?" Stu said.

"May we talk to him please?"

"After you tell me what you want!" Stu said, blocking the door.

"Dad, calm down," Tommy said, walking up, "what seems to be the problem officers?"

"Can you please step out of the house son?"

"Now wait just a minute-" Stu started.

"Dad, don't say anything." Tommy said, stepping out.

"Put your hands behind your back," the cop said, Tommy complied, the cop pulled out handcuffs and put them on him, "you're under arrest for the murder of John O'Malley, and the attempted murder of you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law, you have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you."

"This is bull shit!" Stu shouted angrily, "He had nothing to do with that!"

"Dad, just calm down." Tommy said.

"But Tommy…"

"Getting mad right now won't help anyone." He said, "just leave it for now, I'll make it out of this, I promise."

* * *

><p>Kimi sat in the gym with others, they were having a fundraiser for Candy, to help with her doctor bill, the girl hadn't woken up yet, but they had to hope.<p>

"Yo Kimi! Where's Tommy?" Harold asked, walking over, "Me and him were supposed to be doing a raffle."

"I don't know, he never showed up this morning." Kimi said, _I hope he's still not mad about last night…_

Rachel ran in, tears in her eyes, "Kimi."

"Wally, what's wrong?" Kimi asked, running over to her friends.

"It wasn't him Kimi, you have to believe me, he wouldn't hurt anyone, he's not like that!" Rachel cried.

"Rachel, calm down," Kimi said, putting her hand on Rachel's' shoulder.

Rachel took a deep breath, "T-Tommy was arrested this morning, they say he was the one that attacked Candy and that janitor." She said, "But he didn't! He was with me the entire night! He never left, he-he…' she sobbed, putting her head against Kimi's chest.

Kimi hugged her friend, a million thoughts running through her head.

* * *

><p>Tommy sat in the interrogation room, his hands chained to the table, his lawyer sitting beside him.<p>

"Mr. Pickles, we have the murder weapon." The detective in front of him said.

"So?" Tommy asked.

"It was found in a hole in your backyard."

"Doesn't mean it's mine, any drug addict could've jumped over the fence and put it in a hole in the yard before he got caught."

"We have witnesses, saying that you were around the school at 6:10 that night.

"From what I know, the shooting happened around 6:30, and I was asleep at that time, you could ask my family, and Rachel."

"Detective Sloan, my client has done nothing to violate his parole," the lawyer said, "he has followed every guideline his parole officers gave him, he has done nothing to even have him put in detention during school, now, what other evidence could you possibly provide, that could send my client to jail?"

Sloan tapped his finger on the table, thinking, the door opened and his captain stepped in, "Detective, we need to talk." He said.

"If you'll excuse me." Sloan said, walking out.

"Tommy, they got nothing on you," the Lawyer said, "I promise you, you'll get off this time."

Tommy smiled, "you said the same thing last time Sanders."

"Last time you changed the plea against my wishes."

"I won't do that again, I won't be intimidated by him, not again."

Before his lawyer could ask who he was talking about, detective Sloan walked back in. "well, you're a busy little murderer aren't you?"

Tommy raised an eyebrow, Sloan tossed a file onto the table, photos scattering in front of Tommy.

Tommy looked down and his eyes widened, the pictures were of Sean, bloodied up in an alley, a knife in his back."

"That knife had you're prints on it, it was covered in them."

"It's not my knife." Tommy said, 'looks like the one I got stabbed with."

"When?"

"Last night, after helping one of my friends."

"Hmm, and isn't it convenient that we couldn't find that knife?"

"No, I would say it wasn't convenient, especially when it ended up in Sean's back."

* * *

><p>Dil sat with Phil and Kimi in the courtroom, it was three days after Tommy had been arrested.<p>

"He couldn't have done it." Dil mumbled, "Tommy wouldn't do it.'

"I know Dil, we're with you this time." Phil said.

"Yeah, this time." Dil muttered, making Phil look down.

"All rise, for the honorable Judge Mavis."

Everyone stood up as the large judge walked in, "good afternoon everyone," he said, sitting down, he looked at the files in front of him, "now, I'm looking at the files in front of me, and you, Mr. pickles, have one bad rep sheet."

"Didn't intend for it to be like that." Tommy said.

The judge nodded, "councilors, you may present your case."

They all sat there for three hours, listening to the lawyers call up witnesses and other people, at one time, Dil, Phil, and Kimi had been called up to testify, all three of them had sided with Tommy, even Rachel came up.

"Now, Ms. Alcroft." Sanders started, "where were you, the night of the shooting.

"I was with Tommy," she said, "I left with him from the Java Lava to his house."

"Mhmm, and at anytime, did Mr. Pickles leave your side for any reason?"

"No, he stayed with me the entire night."

"Nothing further." Sanders said, going to sit down.

The prosecutor stood up, "Ms. Alcroft, what is your relation to the defendant."

"He's my boyfriend." She said.

"Mhmm, and what were you two doing the night of the shooting?"

Rachel hesitated.

"May I remind you that you are under oath."

"We had sex." Rachel said, making her parents tense up, "it was not our intentions at first, it was a heat of the moment things.'

"Mhmm, and what happened after you two had sex?"

"Objection!" Sanders said standing up, "Relevance?'

"I'm getting there." The prosecutor said, "Now, answer the question."

Rachel looked at the judge.

"Go ahead," he said kindly, "we won't judge."

"After we had sex, we fell asleep." Rachel said, "I didn't wake up until the morning."

"Mhmm, isn't it possible that you could have slept through him leaving?"

Rachel hesitated, opening her mouth and closing it.

"Because if he could, then he could have left, killed the janitor, hurt that girl and come back before you even woke up! with you and his family being none the wiser!

"Stop…" Rachel whispered.

"Why? Because you know I'm telling the truth? You know your boyfriend is a good for nothing murderer? And that you made a mistake."

"SHUT UP!" Rachel screamed at him.

"Objection, he's badgering the witness!" Sanders shouted, standing up.

"I agree, Mr. Green, one more outburst like that and I'm removing you from my court room."

"Yes sir." He said, then turned back to Rachel, "Now, Ms. Alcroft, where were you the night Sean Butler died?"

"I was at the hospital, visiting my friend Lil." Rachel said, tears in her eyes, "she had gotten injured that night."

"By what?"

"Two guy's broke into her house and beat her, they would've kidnapped her if Tommy hadn't of been there."

"And how did he know what was going on?"

"Me and him were walking by when we saw the windows broken out, he ran in to help."

"Okay." He said, 'what about after the incident, where was he?"

"He got into a fight with Phil at the hospital and he left after Sean broke it up."

"Did he seem aggravated at Sean?"

'No, he seemed almost relieved."

"Nothing further."

Rachel stepped down and started walking back to her seat, until Tommy stood up. 'Rachel." He said.

She looked at him, tears streaming down her face, she ran over to him, putting her arms around him, sobbing, tommy put his arms around her, whispering comfort into her ear.

The bailiff started walking forward but the judge held a hand up, "let them have a moment bailiff." He said.

After a while Rachel pulled herself back a little, "I'll see you when it's done." She whispered to him.

"I'll see you on the outside." He said with a small smile, and kissed her.

She smiled and walked over to her seat beside Kimi, Kimi put her hand in Rachel's', "you all right?" she asked softly.

She nodded.

"Now, court will hear the final statements of the state and the defendant, Mr. Sanders, if you would be so kind?"

Sanders stood up, "members of the Jury, you have heard the plight of this young man, and you have heard from his friends the devotion he shows to those in need, now I ask you, would a murderer help his friends become comfortable with coming out? Or stand up for them? Would a murderer show the tenderness this man has shown his girlfriend? I ask you to help him, by deciding his innocence." Sanders turned and sat down.

Mr. Green stood up, "Members of the Jury, my colleague sitting across from me would like you to believe this man is a saint, a man who is merely the victim of being at the wrong place at the wrong time, but I ask you to look at this man, look at this man as he is now, and as he was four years ago, these are not the first murders he has committed, and then, as now, he show's the same calmness, and the same reserve, I beg you, don't let him walk out of here a free man, because he will kill again."

The judge looked at the jury, "the jury will now deliberate."

* * *

><p>Rachel looked down at her hands; she and Kimi were sitting outside on the steps of the courthouse.<p>

"Are you alright?" Kimi asked.

"I'm fine," Rachel whispered, "I can't believe I let that Lawyer get to me."

"Hey, the guy was being a douche." Kimi said.

"I know, but…" Rachel stood up, 'I never let anyone get to me."

Kimi stood up, "Rachel, you're just stressed out because of this."

'No, I'm not…I know what's wrong…"

"What?"

"I…" she turned away from Kimi.

"Rachel what is it?"

"I'm…well…"

"Girls," Phil said, walking out, "The jury is back."

"Already?" Kimi asked.

* * *

><p>"Have you reached a verdict?" the judge asked.<p>

"we have you're honor." The speaker said,

'On the count of murder in the second degree?"

"we find the defendant, not guilty."

People in the audience clapped.

"On the count of attempted murder, what did you find?'

"We find the defendant, not guilty."

More cheers went up, Rachel held her breath, a smile on her face.

"And the count of murder in the first degree?'

'We find the defendant, Guilty."

Rachel's world crashed in that one word, it rang through her ears over and over again, she slowly sat down, Kimi put a hand on her shoulder, but Rachel didn't move.

"The court would like to thank the jUy for it's hard work." The judge said, then turned back to Tommy, "I would like to post pone you're sentencing til after lunch son, give you time to talk to your loved ones."

Tommy nodded, 'Thank you, you're honor." He muttered.

* * *

><p>Tommy sat with his family, Rachel, Kimi and Phil in a burger king, a police officer was standing not too far from them, no one was speaking, just eating quietly.<p>

"Sheesh, it feels like I'm about to be executed." Tommy said jokingly, making everyone look up at him stunned, "come on guy's, I'm just going back to jail, I survived once, I think I can handle another five to ten years."

"yeah," Phil said, "and you can see your boyfriend again."

Dil and Kimi chuckled a little.

Tommy rolled his eyes, "right, I'll be sure to give him you're number." He looked down at his burger, "foods going to suck too, you'll have to smuggle me a burger in next time you visit me."

Rachel's eyes watered up and she stood up, running towards the door.

Tommy stood and followed, the police officer followed.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" Tommy asked, he had caught up to her in the parking lot.

"You, you're what's wrong with me!" she shouted, tears streaming down her face.

"What? What did I do?"

"You act, like going to jail isn't a big deal," She said, hitting his chest, over and over, "won't you miss it out here? Won't you miss your family and friends." She stopped hitting him and let her head fall to his chest, "won't you miss me?" she whispered.

"Rachel." Tommy said, putting his arms around her, "I will miss you, but there's nothing I can do about it."

"We could run…" Rachel whispered, "you're parents car is right there, we could leave, never look back.

"I'm not going to do that to my family," he said, "what I do affects them too, not just me."

She looked down," it's just not fair." She whispered, "none of this is fair."

"I agree," tommy said, "but…there's just…" tommy felt tears come to his eyes, for the first time in four years he let tears fall from his eyes to the pavement.

"Tommy…before we go back, I...I have to tell you something…" Rachel said, looking up at her.

"What is it?" he asked, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"I'm…I'm pregnant." She whispered softly.

"W-what?"

"I'm pregnant." She said a little louder, "I'm pregnant tommy pickles, you're going to be a daddy."

Tommy looked down at her.

"You're going to have a kid, you'll have someone else waiting out here for you!" she sobbed, putting her face into his chest, Tommy wrapped his arms around her, "so you can't-you can't just go to jail! You have to get out! You have to!"

Tommy brought her even closer, "I promise Wally, I'll be out before the baby comes." He whispered into her ear, "I promise."

* * *

><p>The judge looked down at Tommy, "son, I'm sorry this has happened to you again." He said, "but, in the interest of justice, I must give you a sentence." The judge looked over to the bailiff, "bailiff, what do you have on your watch?"<p>

"Five til six sir."

"Five years." The judge said, "That is your sentence." He lifted his arm to pound the gavel.

"Sir, before you pound that gavel." Tommy said, standing up. "I need to ask you a favor."

'And what favor would that be Mr. Pickles?"

"I recently found out my girlfriend is pregnant." He said, shocking everyone except Rachel, whom he had discussed this with, "and your sentence keeps me from being there for her when the baby comes, I ask that, when she goes into labor, I am allowed to leave the jail to be with her, with a police escort that is."

The judge hesitated, then he smiled, "I'll drive you to the hospital myself." He said, and then pounded the gavel.

Tommy stood up and was led towards the door.

"Tommy!" Rachel shouted, trying to get closer to him, "Tommy!"

"Rachel!" he shouted, turning around, the cops started to drag him out.

"Tommy I love you!" Rachel shouted, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I love you too! I promise I'll be there! I swear it!"

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night<strong>

Kimi walked into her room, collapsing on her bed.

"Honey…" Kira said, stepping into the room.

"Not now mom…" Kimi mumbled, "I'm not in the mood.

"I know," Kira said, she walked in and put a letter down on her table, "I just brought you a letter from Tommy."

Kimi looked up, 'how could he already send mail? He just got taken to jail."

"I'm guessing he sent it before they arrested him." She said, walking out.

Kimi picked up the letter and opened it.

_Kimi,_

_I'm hoping you'll get this letter before the court date, so you can help me, but I know how unlikely that is. I wrote this to clear some things up before I'm sent away again._

_I didn't kill chuckie, I know I changed my plea, but I had to, for reasons I will explain._

Kimi stopped reading for a second, _didn't kill chuckie? _She thought, and then continued to read.

_When you walked in on me with that knife, and the smell of alcohol on me, I wasn't drunk, and I was forced to hold that knife._

_I'll explain now, that night when I went in into your house, I was going to talk to Chuckie about some homework, when I opened the door I heard screams, I ran upstairs and I found Chuckie, his throat slit and him dying, I ran to him and tried to help him, but it was in vain, he died in my arms, if I failed chuckie anywhere it was here, not being able to help him._

Kimi put the letter to her side, tears sliding down her eyes, she didn't want to read anymore, she wanted to rip the letter up and catch it on fire, but she forced herself to keep reading.

_As I was about to call the cops, someone hit the phone out of my hands, and hit me in the back of the head, rendering me unconscious, when I awoke, the knife was in my hand, that's when you came in, hysterically accusing me, I couldn't form proper words because I didn't know how to defend myself, it really did look bad, I was hoping that during the court case I would be pardoned and the real killer would be caught, but that changed when I got a visit from an old 'friend'. He came to me and told me I would plead guilty, that if I wanted to keep my family and friends alive, I would plead guilty and take the fall. This 'friend' was none other than Zason Melton, otherwise known as Z, he was the one that killed chuckie, and when I ran in to try and help my friend, he saw an opportunity to place the blame on someone else, he knocked me out with a baseball bat, and then poured beer on me to make it seem like I was drunk. It was because of him that I didn't tell the truth, I didn't want anyone hurt, but now he's doing it again, and I won't let him get away with it. I won't say anything during my court case; he could get away and still be able to hurt my family. If you received this letter and you actually read all of it, then I want you to contact John Anderson, he is a detective who worked Chuckie's case, he came to me while I was in prison and told me he didn't believe I killed chuckie, I left his contact information on this letter, take him this letter and hope he can gather the evidence he needs to put Z away. Don't try and do anything yourself Kimi, try not to get Z on your bad side, I don't want anyone else getting hurt, so let the professionals handle it._

_That being said, I want you to watch out for Rachel, I don't want her hurt during this time, if you can keep her safe, I'll be forever grateful._

_Your Friend,_

_Tommy Pickles._

Kimi looked up, "tommy's innocent…" she whispered, she stood up and walked over to the phone, getting ready to punch in the detectives number, but stopped herself, it was too late to try and get this guy to listen, she put the phone down and sat down on her bed again, _I need to help tommy, _she thought, then she remember, _Rachel!_

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up to a knock on her door, Kimi burst in, "oh thank god your safe." Kimi said.<p>

'Kimi, what are you doing?" Rachel asked yawning.

"I came to make sure your safe, and to give you some information." She said, sitting on Rachel's bed, "listen."


End file.
